


I'm Ready

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: First Time, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Syo tells Natsuki he's ready whenever he is for their first time. Natsuki is also ready.Chapter one is mostly dialogue and preparation for the event.Chapter two is the event.Non-explicit, only rated the way it is due to subject matter.





	1. Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: They're both old enough for this to happen, they're both ready. Of course, I'm not getting explicit for a couple of reasons...the first, and most important, is that, as a woman, I do not know how intercourse between two males goes and would rather not write it based on what I picked up in media as that is likely to be misinformative or fetishistic. I do not want to do that.
> 
> The second is because my Syo muse insists I not get detailed about everything they do.
> 
> This has the usual slash warning. None are underaged. This has no smut in it. Might be slight OOC at points.
> 
> If none of that has turned you away, then I hope you enjoyed this.

"Hey, Natsuki...?"

Natsuki finished buttoning his jacket and turned to face his small, beloved boyfriend. "Yes, Syo-chan? Is something the matter?" He moved to sit beside him on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking." He reached for Natsuki's free hand and grasped it, linking their fingers together.

"Would you like to share?"

"Yeah. It's...well, we've known each other for many years now. We met when we were little kids, then had a few years apart because my family had to move so I had access to better hospitals."

Natsuki nodded. He could remember Syo telling him about having to move, but would try to keep in touch whenever possible.

"And then, we were reunited at Saotome Gakuen, hell, we were roomies! What a reunion, huh?"

He nodded, smiling as he remembered their shock at seeing each other again before he'd scooped Syo into a huge hug.

"And through most of those years, I'd known you were in love with me. Then, I came to realise how I really felt for you. Even if you drove me crazy with your antics, you still became the one I loved the most. Still are, before you ask. So, we have a history behind us filled with friendship, loyalty, love and trust. I probably wasn't a great friend to you in the earlier years, huh?"

"Syo-chan...that's not true!"

"...you're too kind, Nacchan."

There was the nickname again. The last time Syo had used it was before he broke down crying while expressing his fears about upcoming surgery. "Syo-chan..."

"I kept my distance most often, complained about you, yelled at you..."

"Made sure I was alright following a poor performance on my part."

"Yeah, but..."

"I know I have a tendency to get carried away. I'm more aware of how my behaviour back then would've resulted in making you keep your distance."

"It wasn't just that, though. My pride also caused me to treat you poorly."

"You never did, Syo-chan. Even if you're cuter than a basket of kittens and puppies, if you had treated me poorly, I wouldn't have wanted to be your friend."

"Heh, enough with the cute-talk already." There was no bite in his words.

"You were still a good sport even if it meant my sudden appearance in your life resulted in you receiving second or third place in the concours. You would come over to me and comment on my performance."

"Well...I mean, your own attitude helped with that. I saw you weren't arrogant, and you even came over to compliment me, some brat you barely knew, on how well I played."

"Syo-chan..."

"Anyway, I started getting us off-topic, huh? I didn't mean to drudge up personal regrets of how I treated the one, besides my twin brother, to stay by my side when it mattered most, and even if it never mattered. I was going somewhere entirely different."

"Alright, Syo-chan, but I'm still glad you felt you could talk about that with me."

"It all comes back to trust." He swallowed twice before looking up at Natsuki, his cheeks starting to turn pink. "Erm...I want you to know that I...I'm ready to take our relationship further, if you get me."

"Oh, do you mean...?"

"Y-Yeah. That. So, um, I'm of course willing to wait until you're ready too, but I just want you to know that I am when you are."

His cheeks turned light pink and he averted his gaze, smiling shyly.

Syo had to resist reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. _Cute..._

"The truth is, I've been ready for a while now, but I somehow just knew that you weren't, so I waited for you to come forward first. I wanted for you to breach the subject."

"Oh. I see."

"Does...does it bother you that I didn't mention it?"

"Nah, I get where you're coming from."

He turned to look at him again. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, I almost thought about waiting for you to come to me and talk about it first, but I wanted to take initiative upon my realisation. Pretty much like how you confessed you were in love with me all those years ago. I felt it was my turn to be bold about something concerning us."

"Syo-chan..."

"We'll have to set some rules though."

"Rules?"

"Yeah. This is something pretty serious. So, instead of just playing it by ear, we need to have a discussion of how it will work out. First off, when should we...you know?"

"Ah. Well, my schedule is free until next week, aside from practice with the group tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, mine's about the same."

"Would tonight or tomorrow night be best?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow night. After we've had some rest following practice. If we do go all the way, we might be a bit too sore."

"That's a fair point."

"I...actually wouldn't mind going all the way with you. If you're fine with it, that is."

"Yes, I'd be happy to!"

"Then, we'll have to get some things too."

"Ah, like prophylactics and lubricants?"

"Y-Yeah... Hey, even though I am ready for that, I don't think I'm ready yet for...well, so would it be alright if you were on the receiving end? I mean, just in regards to..."

Natsuki nodded and gently squeezed him. "Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, then I'll especially need to focus on getting ready for then."

"We'll both have to buy the items."

"Not that, I mean in regards to research."

"Again, we should both do that. Even if I'm receiving, I should know in advance for when it's your turn to receive."

"Guess you're right."

"I just thought of a very important rule."

"What's that?"

"The obvious one concerning consent. While we both have made permanent consent to kissing, we need to be on the same page at all times during that."

"Good point."

"As soon as one of us says to stop or slow down, then that is exactly what we do. If we don't..."

"I never want to do that to you."

"We must also be completely honest about how it's making us feel. If we feel uncomfortable or if it hurts, we can't use white lies to spare each other's feelings. We must both enjoy this."

"Yeah." He squeezed Natsuki's hand. "I promise I'll be a thousand percent honest with you through it all. If, at any point, I change my mind and want to stop, I'll let you know. I'll speak up if it doesn't feel right. I want you to enjoy it, I want to enjoy it."

"Syo-chan, I promise to you that I will be completely honest. I'll let you know if or when I feel uncomfortable, or if I've changed my mind, or if any particular activity makes me feel uncomfortable. It should be enjoyable for both of us, so I'll make certain it is."

"Right. Any other rules?"

Natsuki tried to think of something else.

"Well, obviously this is just between us, so I know neither of us would blurt it out to the others."

"I promise not to do that. I haven't told anyone about any of our private intimacies."

"I know, neither have I."

Natsuki nodded.

"Since we have it sorted for now, we should start by doing research on how it's done, then we'll know everything we need to buy to prepare."

***

The research wasn't easy. First, they had to find a legitimate source of information that did not link them to any inappropriate videos. Then, it was a matter of trying to read it without either fainting from shock (Syo) or breaking into nervous giggles (Natsuki). Finally, it was discussion about said research which left both with darker cheeks and stuttered sentences.

But, worse than that was actually procuring the necessary items. While they were used to heading into the city with disguises in order to avoid fans, Syo had mentioned he sometimes feels like his disguise does more to draw attention to himself depending on what he's wearing.

Natsuki had to agree that sometimes they were obvious in their desire to be incognito. "Maybe we shouldn't look like ourselves at all."

"You mean, wigs, different clothes, the whole shebang?"

"Pretty much."

"And then there's the whole thing about two guys going into a store and buying those. It wouldn't exactly scream anything other than the usual conclusion."

"Would you rather we go in at different times? Or if we visit different stores?" He was looking up pharmacies.

"Honestly, I feel like if I went in alone, I'd bolt. I hate to ask this, but do you still have the Syoko outfit?"

Natsuki beamed and nodded. "I kept it for an emergency."

"Like what?"

"Like...if the day came that you returned my feelings and we decided to go out on an actual date..."

Syo gaped at the older man. "Natsuki..." He rose to his feet and stepped over to the sofa where he sat. He sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Even though you told me you were okay with me not knowing how to respond to your feelings, you still had hope that I'd feel the same way? Oh, Natsuki, what if I did love someone else? What would that have done to you?"

He returned the embrace. "That doesn't matter because the fact is that you do. I always knew there was a chance of you not feeling the same, but a guy could hope for it, right?"

"Natsuki... I need you to know right now that I would've hated myself for breaking your heart if I hadn't felt this way for you."

"You shouldn't, Syo-chan. While it would've stung you didn't love me romantically, you're still my best friend. I would've been happy for you if you found someone else."

"Really? You know that for sure?"

"Yes, because you still loved me in another way. I have experienced heartbreak before so I know you wouldn't have hurt me as badly as she had."

"She?"

"Someone from my past I'd let go of."

"Okay. If you ever want to talk about that with me, you can."

"I know. It's not that I don't trust you, I just have no desire to speak of that at this time. We're in the present and you're the one I love immensely."

"I love you too, Natsuki."

"You have no reason to feel bad, so please don't. What does make me sad is seeing my dearest Syo-chan being sad."

"Okay."

"Hmm, even disguising you as my girlfriend wouldn't work. We need different sizes."

"Ah. Good point." He averted his eyes. 

"We may just have to try another appro-oh!"

"What is it?"

"There is a pharmacy that does one day deliveries! Look!" He pointed to the laptop screen.

"I know that one, they have my prescription! They'd have what we need?"

"They should. We could order from them, have it sent in incognito packaging so as not to draw attention and it will arrive before tomorrow night!"

"Good idea!"

"Should we order together?"

"Hmm, I need to get some more of my pills, so I'll put mine in the same order."

"Alright, then separate it is!"


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Syo can't help reflecting on how much they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.

The time had arrived. Both had rested well after vigorous practice, both had showered so they were clean and every other necessity had been seen to.

They sat on the edge of the bed at first, Natsuki's arm wrapped around Syo's shoulders, Syo holding Natsuki's hand. They spoke some more to confirm with each other that they truly were ready, they repeated their vows of complete honesty.

It started with a kiss. Natsuki had leaned down to meet Syo's lips with his own. It started out as chaste as their first, then slowly morphed into something more passionate, not unlike those they'd shared as they became more confident in expressing such a level of intimacy.

The kiss became heated, and hands started to wander. Soon, clothes were being shed.

***

Syo allowed Natsuki to make the first moves. He was lying on the bed, his head on the pillow. One hand was interlocked with Natsuki's. The other was either running through wavy locks or gripping something else. He closed his eyes in utter bliss.

"Does it feel good?"

"Very good..." He felt as Natsuki returned to what he'd been doing and hissed. He squeezed his hand to let him know he was okay. He never knew anything could feel so amazing, yet he was experiencing it. He almost wondered if he was simply dreaming, but the sensations were too real to simply be fantasy.

Natsuki let out a soft sigh as he continued with his ministrations. He loved Syo so very much and wanted him to feel it. He would always tell him, he would always show him, and at that moment, he could express it in another way. He felt Syo squeeze his hand and blinked rapidly. Oh, how much his heart swelled with love for the man he'd known ever since childhood.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Natsuki murmur words of devoted affection. He let out a sound of his own, one caught between a moan and a whimper. Everything felt incredible, surely, but what was affecting him the most was the love and passion he knew Natsuki was expressing with every touch of the lips and graceful slide of the fingers.

Natsuki moved up, his green eyes meeting Syo's blue as the younger opened them. He could see Syo's love for him reflected in them and almost wept out of sheer joy. "Syo-chan, my Syo-chan..."

He reached his free hand to cup Natsuki's cheek, his thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. "Natsuki..."

He leaned in, sharing in another passionate kiss. His chest hitched as he contained a sob.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Syo murmured as they took time to regain oxygen.

Natsuki smiled. "I'm alright, Syo-chan, just so happy. Ahh, I love you so much I could cry..."

"Hey, don't do that...but, yeah, I know what you mean. This is pretty incredible. I love you too, Natsuki, very much..."

That did it. Natsuki openly wept as he leaned in to kiss Syo once again.

Syo didn't like the salty taste of the kiss if only because he knew why it was. 

"I'm alright, Syo-chan, really. Just so happy and full of love for you that I can't contain myself."

"You always were pretty emotional when happy." His own eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm really happy too. We're finally doing this together, we've taken that step."

"Mm."

***

It had been uncomfortable and, as promised, Natsuki made sure to tell Syo that. They found a way to make it more manageable for both. It seemed more tears were about to flow.

Syo leaned down and gently licked at a fallen one. "Alright?"

"More than alright."

"Doesn't hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. I'm moving now, okay?"

He nodded, unable to suppress the quiet cry he let out. "Syo-chan...ahh, I love you, Syo-chan..."

"Love you...too...Natsuki..."

His fingers intertwined with Syo's, he fought to keep his eyes open so he could keep staring into Syo's beautiful blue. He repeated his words of affection, even slipped into French at one point.

Syo paused and chuckled in surprise. He hadn't heard Natsuki slip into French for years, not since they were children and he'd expressed birthday greetings in the language of his birth country.

Natsuki was also laughing, surprised at himself. 

"You know, that was a nice surprise, better than half the stuff I would've said."

"Oh, I doubt that. Anything my Syo-chan says is beautiful."

"Even expletives?"

"Even those."

Syo chuckled again before shaking his head.

Natsuki sat up enough to reach him, sharing in their umpteenth kiss of the evening.

Syo stayed attached, even as Natsuki started to return to a reclining position.

The kiss broke. "Syo-chan...Syo-chan..."

His chest swelled with emotion. If anybody had asked him if he ever expected to share such a special moment with the man repeatedly murmuring his name in affectionate tones, he wouldn't have believed it to be possible. Yet, he knew it was reality.

"Syo-chan, I love you, I love you..."

"I love you, Natsuki, I love you too..."

He squeezed Syo's hand, mindful of his strength in the grip and felt Syo reciprocate those actions.

***

They lay under the covers, Syo cuddled up against Natsuki's chest. They'd cleaned up after a brief rest once they'd finished. "I really do love you, Natsuki."

"Mm, and I love you so very much, my dearest Syo-chan."

He tilted his head upwards.

Natsuki met him in another kiss. It was slower than earlier.

When the kiss ended, Syo let out a yawn. "It was amazing...spending such a moment with you."

"I feel the same way. Haha, I'll try not to cry so much next time."

"You were just overwhelmed, it's alright. I'm just glad it wasn't for any negative reason."

"I had to stop myself from thinking of it."

"Of what?"

"That we almost missed out on spending time together like this..."

Syo squeezed him. "Did you manage to stop your thoughts from going there?"

He nodded. "Instead, I just thought of how much I love you, and that was what led to me crying the way I did."

"It's fine. Like I said, it wasn't anything negative. Did...did it feel okay?"

"Better than that, it felt amazing once the discomfort passed."

"I'm glad." He let out another yawn.

"We should go to sleep for now, Syo-chan."

He nodded, sharing in one last kiss with him. "Good night, Natsuki. I love you."

"Good night, Syo-chan. I love you too."

Their eyes soon fluttered closed and they fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After notes: Personal headcanons include Natsuki getting emotional during intense acts of intimacy and slipping into French instead of murmuring expletives.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and while comments are welcome, I won't plead for any. However, I do ask no flames, please.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I hope this was satisfactory for what it is.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos are always appreciated and while comments are welcomed, I won't plead for any. However, I do ask for no flames, please.


End file.
